The Institute of Arctic Biology (IAB) on the University of Alaska Fairbanks campus was founded in 1963 and since then, has been a leader in research of high latitude biological systems. Over its 26 year history the IAB has received varying amounts of support from the National Institutes of Health for animal-related research. In recent years, new Institute objectives nad the hiring of many new faculty members has resulted in a resurgence of interest in high latitude physiology and biomedical research. To accommodate new faculty and new objectives a critical evaluation of existing laboratory animal facilities was undertaken. Short-term goals have been set to improve the basic infrastructure and to improve core services involving animal caretaking, record keeping, building maintenance, and veterinary services. Long-term goals include both major and minor renovation of the animal facilities with the intent of upgrading all facilities to a standard which will eventually lead to AAALAC accreditation. The University and IAB has provided funds in excess of 1.2 million dollars over the last 6 years to provide continuing improvements of the animal facilities. The University's goal is to develop a new research environment for its faculty and to encourage an increased effort in animal related research. Although the IAB currently has only 1 NIH funded project that uses animals, the continued improvements to the animal facilities will increase the ability of IAB researchers to compete for federal research dollars. This proposal requests funds for the purchase and installation of a new cage washer, light timers, and photocells for 1 of our animal facilities, the Irving Building. This will improve the come facilities through more efficient service and a better indoor environment for our NIH funded animals. Funding for these items will supplement the ongoing animal facility improvement program set by the University.